deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash Crimson
Changes The featured article and the featured media would work the same exact way. The news works pretty much the same way, except you just go to the News page, create a new blog, and make sure you add it to the News category. It's relatively easy to do. As far as how long, it'd take me to put on here. I'd say between 15-30 minutes. - Wagnike2 15:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Going to go ahead and start putting up the new main now. Just as a heads up. If anything is messed up for a few minutes that will be the reason. - Wagnike2 18:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Trial and error I tried the time thing on Cliff and Adam, it did not work. 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC)Deathsculler I didn't know It would be more direct if you put it on them. Deathsculler 00:36, April 26, 2010 (UTC) My blog. I want all the users to vote on my blog. So far I've got: TheYoshiman 97, Maddicon (or something), Frank-West, Deathsculler, Kaysharonrocks, Jakeinator and you. Do you know any other users who frequently use this wiki? I tried to get ThaPauly to go but she/he didn't and didn't reply when I asked why, there was no reply. Is he/she usually like this? Do you think you could kind of hint it to him/her that I would really like him/her to comment on my blog. I can't wait for Dead Rising 2! Also, could you add a picture of the Entrance Plaza stage from Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom to the Entrance Plaza article? I asked about it before on it's discussion page, and you said 'Go for it'. Normally, I would. But my computer doesn't let me upload pictures to wikis for some reason (I don't even have an image on my user page). Okay, thanks. MagcargoMan 11:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) One more idea I have one more idea for the scoops and survivors. Unmarked scoops don't have names, because they are unmarked. But in Chop Till You Drop, every scoop has a name, like how in the original the convicts have no scoop, but in the Wii version, they do. So I thought that for unmarked scoops we could use the Wii version's scoop name. That's probably the last big change I'll think of for a while, but I think it's a good idea. What do you think?Frank-West 14:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Website Hello, I have a website about superheroes. Would you like to visit it? www.freewebs.com/spaffsuperheroes Frank-West 14:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for going to it, have you voted on the tournament yet? The tournaments are pretty cool, but I can't remember if I have this week's match up... But anyway, the website is a group effort from my friends, but mostly it's me and this one other guy. He put the music on the pages, and I dunno if we should remove it or not. Also, you can leave comments in his blog if you want, but overall enjoy the site. (By the way, I am Morphos and my friend is Videoman) Frank-West 18:21, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey I have a question, how do I make the font black on my user page (since white doesn't show up nicely in my table. I don't know what kind of code to use; like or something ? --Mistertrouble189 21:29, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *No problem, thanks for the help and getting back to me though! --Mistertrouble189 21:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, ok, let me know! I just took a look at the achievements page and it looks pretty cool, your adaption of the Survivors chart should look well. (I just used the way Lostpedia makes their character lists but either way works!) --Mistertrouble189 21:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Not bad, not bad at all! I like it! --Mistertrouble189 23:20, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :*Yup, I have it in alphabetical order by last name, since that's my preference. Another order I could think of is when they're encountered in the game, but I put the date in the chart anyway.--Mistertrouble189 00:40, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Sweet, it looks great! I just added a few more survivors on my page and hopefully will get the last three tomorrow and then gotta do a buncha victims lol.--Mistertrouble189 02:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Hehe, I'm used to it, but hoped it didn't give you TOO much trouble =P. But don't worry, I'll add my updates to that article as well. Btw, looks like someone redid your work back to mine because the "characters were too scrambled"? May want to take a look at that and undo the user's revert.--Mistertrouble189 03:54, April 27, 2010 (UTC) lol :3 things and such of that and blargs and what time is it :3 ADVENTURE TIME 1:i love the phrase ADVENTURE TIME 2:you should really make a page for the woman who didnt make it im getting too lazy :' 3:on the willamite survivors page(the one that lists the types of survivors) you made the shade of green to bright i cant read it asince the texts are white 4:i didnt come up for a four 5:ccomment on my blog or ill hit you with this shovel 6 do you play saints row 2 7:if you were a ho would you want a pimp or a pimpette(joke question but you still have to awnser it or get shot with a revolver) Awesome! Awesome background image! It's really cool! But what happened to the logo's 'Wiki' word? MagcargoMan 07:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC)